A Love Like No Other
by Mulli21
Summary: JS completed.
1. Chapter 1

It is strange how life turns out, one minute you find out the your loseing someone you care deeply about, and that you might have the chnace to date her, then the next minute she tells you that she is staying, and you lose the hope of dateing her because the F.B.I policy still applies. But all-in all your happy she is staying.

As days go by you find it harder and harder to concentrate on anything other then her. She's there, sitting a few feet away from you and you can't do anything about it. She'll never know how you feel, or that you have any feelings for her. But then you get that one chance when your making plans to go to a club this weekend with some friends from work, when she and then other females ask if they can go along. But in seconds you're friends tell them that it's a guys night out.

Then she walks away from you planning for a girls night in, when you turn to your friends and convince them to allow the girls to come along, they can have a guys night out anytime. Your frinds aggree because they want to see what will happen when you and that girl get out on the dance floor, and you have her in you arms. Will something happen or will it be just one of those friend dances.

Then you make plans about telling her how you feel when your buddy interupts you. Well if nothing like that never happened to you then you'll want to keep reading and see how it turns out for Jack and Sue.

I hope you like this story like you like my other one. This one takes place after Endings and Beginings.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack lay in his bed think of the days events. He was just about to tell Sue how he felt when Myles interupted him, but that was then he found out that Sue was staying, and he siltenly thanked Myles for doing that, it would have been different if she had known and then gone off to New York. But she was staying and it would have been awkward if she knew and he had to indure been close to her and having her know how he felt and not knowing if she felt the same.

But it was hard now to. He loved Sue so much, even if she didn't know his feelings. It was hard for him to work with her and not be able to date her and love her like he wanted to, but it was that stupid F.B.I policy. If it was not there then things would be different, he would have told Sue along time ago how he felt, and they would (he hoped) most likely be dating right now. But those were dreams he had to live with reality.

Just then he was brought out of his trance by his alarm 'Well I guess it's time to get up.' He though as he climbed out of bed and went to take a shower.

(Bullpen)

"Good morining everyone" he said as he walked into the office. A few seconds later he heard Sue's voice. He turned around to the site of her beautiful faces, that he so much addored. He wanted to kiss Sue abdly but knew he shouldn't, he had been fighting the eurges for 3 years, and he didn't know if he could anymore. He knew that someday in the distant futre he would be alone with her and wouldn't be able to control himself form kissing her, and wouldn't be able to stop.

" Good moring."

Jack was about to go over and talk to her before D interuptid. " Ok people we have a new case. It seams that their is a nitorice murderer on the run, he first started in Florida and started to work his way north. He has now made his appearence in Washington. So far he has killed at least 20 people, mostly young teenage girls. So far no one has been able to find a patteren , but he has left several clues. Jack and Sue you go and search the first crime scene, Bobby Myles you take the second one. Tara do back round checks on all the victims and try to find any similaritys in appaearence."

Jack, Sue, Bobby and Myles all grabbed their coats and haeded out the door. Jack and Sue headed to a near by park, while Bobby and Myles went to a park across town.


	3. Chapter 3

(At The Park)

Jack and Sue walked into the park and over to the crime scene "Well he only had one way in and out. Since he was using a gun he would have needed some coverage, like those bushes over there. The only way to get their from the street without anyone noticing you had a gun would be to put the gun their the night before"

They walked over the the bushes and Jack found a foot print in the mud, along with an empty bullet shell. "Well get this back to the lab and they should be able to tell us what type of gun this guy was using, and we'll get Tara to trace the boot print."

They headed back to the bullpen and met up with the rest of the team. "Well Jack and I found and empty shell and a boot print, around size 9-10. We're having the lab trace with gun the shell came from and Tara is finding which boot the shoe print is from."

"Well the lab will take a few days to tarce the bullet so you all have the weekend off, but I want to see all your faces back here bright and early Monday morning"

"Hey, Jack. How about you me and Myles there go to a club tonight. You know pick up some ladies, guys night out.?" bobby asked.

"Sure we'll met at Miginty's around 8"

"You guys are going to Miginty's and aren't going to invite us.?" Lucy asked with a stunned look on her face.

"Yes Lucy. The whole point about a guys night out is that it's just the guys."

" Well then we'll make our own plans." Lucy turned to Sue and Tara " How about we gon and see a movie tonight just the girls?" Sue and Tara agreed then Lucy turned back around and gave a smug look to Bobby then went back to work.

Jack had this strange feeling though, he wanted the girls to come, it would be alot more fun then with Bobby the ladies man and Myles the Lady repeler. Bobby looked over at Jack and knew exactly what he was thinking "Put your dancing shows away Myles and get out some comfortable pants i think guys night out has turned into the Teams night out."

"No you can still have your dancing shoes out, just why don't we invite the girls. It would be alot more fun, and we would have girls by us and not have to met one with Myles hanging around, they wouldn't come near us."

"I guess. I was just looking forward to having a guys night out, but seeing as how bad you want to go with the girls and dance with Sue all night, I guess I could give in" Jack ignored the remark about Sue and got back to work, he would ask the irls later and he was hopping that they would say yes.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack walked over to Sue's desk and knelt down to srcathch Levi's ears. "Get her for me boy." Levi went and put a paw on sue's lap.

She first looked down at Levi then up in to Jack's brown eye's. "What is it Jack?"

"Well me and the guys were wondering if you Tara and Lucy would maybe want to come to Miginty's with us tonight." He hoped that she would say yes, because if she didn't he didn't know what he would do.

Sue loved the idea of being albe to spend time with the team away from the office, she knew her answer but what would Tara and Lucy say. Bobby did say to Lucy that it was BOYS NIGHT OUT. "I loved to go Jack, but i'll have to get back to you on Tara and Lucy."

"Ok, but don't waite to long this offer doesn't last forever." Jack walked back to his desk thinking 'i don't care if Tara or Lucy comes, as long as Sue's there I'll be happy'.

Sue walked over to Lucys desk and asked her to go to lunch with her. As they walked to the restaurant Sue told Lucy what Jack had asked. "Lucy, Jack was wonder if you me and Tara would want to go to Miginty's with the guys tonight."

"Why, Bobby said it was GUYS NIGHT OUT. What's with the change in plans."

"I don't know, but I told him that I would go and said I would ask you and Tara if you wanted to come to."

Lucy gave it alot of thought. The only reason that Jack would invite Sue would to be able to spend the night with her, but he didn't want her to be the only female there so he thought he would invite her and Tara to balence out the sexes. "Ok i'll go, and i'm pretty sure Tara would want to go. It will get her out of the house for once and she really wants that."

"Great we'll run it by Tara just so she knows then i'll tell Jack."

'I wouldn't want to miss a night when Jack and Sue could dance together and maybe even admitt their feelings. To night should be a good one'


	5. Chapter 5

Sue walked over to Jacks desk were he had been pretending to do paperwork "Jack" he lifted his head and saw her beautiful face that he had dreampted about all day "Lucy and Tara would love to come to Miginty's tonight"

"Ok so, so we'll met you around 7:30, ok" Sue nodded her head in agreement and went back to her desk, trying to conistrate on her work, but found it hard. All she could think about was what she was going to wear tonight. She made up her mind on wearing a skirt and her red sweater.

(At Miginty's)

Sue, Lucy and Tara walked into the club, and looked around for the guys. They finally found them standing and talking to some women, well Bobby and Myles were anyway. The women kind of looked turned off mostly becuase of Myles, they loved Bobby and had their eyes on Jack, but were slowly moving away from Myles.

Jack spotted Sue as she walked in and went over to them "Well now that your here, I will need your help dragging Bobby away from those women there." He lead them over to Bobby and Myles, and Jack, Sue, Lucy and Tara lopped their arms around Bobby and Myles. It wasn't hard to get Myles away see that the women where practicly pushing him away, but it was Bobby that was hard. The women despretly wanted him to stay there, but finally gave up when they noticed they didn't have a chance.

Myles lingered there for a few seconds when Jack said "Come on Myles, they aren't the least bit interested." Myles turned around and walked with them to a table at the back.

"I don't see why they would be? Ah women don't know what there missing."

"Yes they are Myles. Come on Tara, lets go dance." Bobby then lead Tara out onto the dance floor and put his arms around her waste as she put her arms around his neck.

Jack wtched them for a few seconds then got up the courage to ask Sue. " Sue, would you like to **dance**."

"Sure." Then Jack took her hand in his and lead her away from everyone else, and out onto the dance floor. He put his arms around her waste and pulled her a little closer to him, making sure that there was still some distance, as not to make her fell uncomfortable.

Sue felt wonderful in his arms, she had always wished to be back in his arms since the Batchleor Auction, and then there she was even if it was only for that night.

Jack and Sue danced for what seemed like forever, then Jack found the nerves to tell Sue what he had started to before he had found out she was staying. "Sue, you remember what I had started to say yesterday" Sue nodded her head "Well there were somethings that I didn't tell you which I wish I had. First your and amazin women. Your intelligent, caring, and beautiful. I'm so glad that we are friends, but since we've met, I've had these feelings towards you, that I have never had before, I guess what I'm trying to say is...


	6. Chapter 6

"I guess what i'm trying to say is..." but before Jack could finish Lucy came over to them.

"Come on Sue, we've got an early morning tomorrow, and everyone is leaving."Sue took one last look at Jack then followed Lucy out to the car.

'Everytime I try to tell her I love her someone steals her away.' Jack tought before he went out to his car and made his way home.

Jack couldn't sleep that night, his dreams were filled with someone else swepping Sue off her feet and him just standing there all alone. He got up early the next morning and got on his sweats and running shoes, then made his way across the street to the park. Even the cool morning air couldn't stop him from seeing his dreams being replayed in his head, and he knew the only way to amke them stop would to be the one that swept Sue off her feet.

As he jogged and not paying attention to where he was going, he was tripped by a dog running by him, and he went flying into the lake in the park.

He looked up and saw Sue knelling by Levi laughing. "Very funny Levi" Jack said as he got up out of the water, then turned to Sue, "You're up early."

"I could say the same for you"She replied.

They walked the rest of the way back to Jack's appartment, making plans to go to breakfeast. But first Jack had to change and take a shower.

Once Jack was ready the set off, walking down the street to the family restaurant. "So what was it that you were trying to tell me last night?"Sue asked.

"Oh... I was..." but before he could answer she cut him off and answered her blackberry.

"D. whats us at the bullpen right away. Some new lead on the case." They got their breaksfeast to go and made there way to the office.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ok people, we've tracked down some members of the new terrorist group. I want Jack, Bobby, Myles and some members of swat to go down to this warehouse" D said handding them a piece of paper with the address onit.

They got up and went to get suited up in their vest and camouflage gear. But before Jack left he went over to Sue's desk. "Sue" he sadi lightly touching he arm "We'll continue our conversation later tonight, say around 7 at my place, I'll buy pizza."

**Deal**, then she went back to her work, while he went and got his gear.

The bust went well and no one was hurt, and they got new leads on where there leader was.

At 7 sue knocked on Jack's door. "Hey, come on in." Sue walked in and went into the living room, followed by Jack, and the started eating the pizza, before it got cold.

"So... Jack about this morning, went were you trying to tell me?"

"Right..." He moved closer to her and took her hand in his. "I've been thinking about how we almost lost you last week, and how... how it made me feel, and the feelings that I've had for a while now, more like 3 years. Ever since you walked up to me on your first day and started yelling at me that you deserved a better job the analysing fingerprints, I've had these fellings towards you that... well, that I've never had towards anyone before. But you became my traniee, and I had to try and put those feelings aside and try to forget about them. But it hasn't worked. I guess what I'm trying to say is... I love you Sue, I always have, and I've never been able to date someone, because my heart was never in it. I guess because you have had my heart every since you said hello to me all those years ago."

"Jack, I love you to. It 's been the same for me, but I've dated people, but they weren't you, and i never had my whole heart into those relationships, but only part of my heart. But after my last relationship, you took that other part. I'm always judgeing guys, an hoping that they were like you, but they never were."

"So... where do you go from here?"

"I guess that's what we need to talk about next." But they both knew deep down that they want to be with each other for ever, but to begn a relationship together would mean that one of them would have to the team, and they didn't want that because they were both very important to the team. This was going to be one big decision for both of them.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack and Sue sat and talk into the early hours of the morning, and the only desicion about a possible relationship, was that they were going to go to Garrets office and tell him that one of them were going to be transfering out of the unite. Now all they had to decied was which one would be. "So, how are we going to tell the team?"

"I don't know, this all seems so fast."

"Sue, I've been in love with you for 3 years. I don't think this is fast."

Sue knew he was right, they had loved each other for 3 years, but were just to scared to tell each other, and the fact that they would be in the same postion that they were in now. But after what might have happened last week, they didn't want to not be with each other anymore.

They finally got some sleep around 3am, and staggared into work 4 hours later. They walked to Garrets office and told him everything. 'Well, the only thing we can do is transfer one of you to a different unit."

"Yes we're aware of that, but we don't know which one." Jack told him. He knew that either way the team just wouldn't be the same.

"Well, I'll think it over and will get back to you on it. But I want you both prepared to be going to another team." With that they both got up and went to the bullpen and started getting their things together.

"Hey mate. What you doing?"

"Oh... Garret told me and Sue to get other thngs together, just so we're ready when one of use will be transfered."

"What? How come one of you's going to be transfered?"

"Bobby, you know the rules as well as I do, and 2 agents can't be in the same unit and have a relationship together."

"What? So you you and Sue finally admitted your fellings, and are dating now."

"Ya."

"Congrats mate. It took you long enough."

"Thanks Bobby." Then he went back to cleaning out his desk.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack and Sue waited pationtly for Garret to make his decision, and just as they were about to go to lunch he called them into his office. "Ok... I've talk our situation over with other surpervisors, and we have all desided that this no dateing rule between agents in the same unite is very old fashion. so, they are in the proses of romoving the rule. But I must warn you if anything at all happens between you two on a case or in the office, the rule will go back to what it was."

They stood up and went back to the bullpen and told everyone the good news, then all went out to lunch to celebrate.

(A few months later)

Everything was going very well between Jack, and Sue and either of them had had to change unites. But everything was not alright in the bullpen. They were going over their new case, but something was missing, or shouldI say someone was missing. Their new case was brought to their attention by the Canadian police in Ottawa, Canada. It seemed that 2 younge girls were missing, and could not be found. But i guess your all wondering, why does this conceren the F.B.I? Well it seems that Jack has been taken in the same manner that the two girls were, and the GPS signal from Jack's cell phone told them that he was in Ottawa.

Sue was so worried. She just couldn't stand being away from Jack for so long. He had been missing for 3 days already, and she couldn't stand just sitting there anymore. She need to do something and bring him back, she needed him there with her.

(Somewhere in Ottawa)

"Tout à fait, ou lui reviendra dedans ici." said a younge girl sitting next to another younge girl. Jack opened his eyes when he heard them speak, and he sat up slowly.

"Je suis désolée Tiffany."

The oldest of the two girls noticed that Jack was awake, and moved over by his side. "Êtes-vous bien monsieur?"

"I'm sorry, I don't speak french." Jack told the younge girl.

"Sorry, I didn't know."she said with a strong french acent.

"Thats ok. Where are we?"

"We are not sure. We were brought here unconcious and left here. Mr sister is very scard."

"What is her name?"

"Her name is Melissa, but she will not be able to understand you, she doesn't speak english."

"Will you be able to tranlate for me."

"Oui, mosieur."

"Tell her that she shouldn't be scard. I will protect her."

"Il dit de ne pas être scard, et cela il vous protégera." then Melissa came over to sit next to him and he put his arm around her shoulders to confort her, and did the same to Tiffany.


	10. Chapter 10

"Nous pouvons lui faire confiance Missy. Il a été pris et ici mis dedans comme nous, et I belive il quand il dit qu'il nous protégera." Tiffany said to Melissa. She understood, but still wasn't sure she could trust him.

"Tiffany, if i lift you put, would you be able to discribe some of the thngs that you see out the window."

"Sure" Then she went over and he put her on his shoulders. "I see many trees, and buildings. But this one seems to be abandoned. There is also many cars parked out side the other buildings."

"Do you recignize any of it?" He asked not sire himself.

"I think that we might be in down town Ottawa, but I'm not sure."

He brought her back down to the floor and went over to sit next to Melissa. "So sir, if you don't mind me asking, what is your name and where do you come from?"

"I don't mind. My name is Jack and I'm an F.B.I Agent from Washington DC."

"Then you are really far from home now."

"I guess, but i am sure that my team will find us soon, and get us out of here, then we can go home."

"Quel est-il dire Tiffany?"

"Il a dit que son nom est Jack et il est un agent de F.B.I de DC de Washington qui est aux Etats-Unis."

Just then a man came in and started talking to them but Jack couldn't understand. "Êtes vous deux prêts à me dire où elle est encore, ou je devez vous faire l'entretien." he said to them.

"Nous ne savons pas où elle est, nous ne l'avons pas vue pendant 3 mois."

"Et lui a-t-il dit quelque chose encore?"

"Je ne lui ai pas demandé encore, mais il dit qu'il est un agent de F.B.I de DC de Washington."

"Demandez-lui eh bien."

"Jack, he wants to know about a Sue Thomas that you work with, and what your relationship is with her."

"He knows who Sue is" Tiffany nodded. "She is my girlfriend."

"Il dit qu'elle est sa petite amie."

"Combien de temps avaient-ils daté?"

"He wants to know how long you two have been dating."

"For about 5 months. But why does he want to know this stuff, and how does he know Sue."

"Il dit 5 mois, mais les voudrait savoir vous connaissez Sue?"

"Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'étais dans des tournois d'un hockey en Ohio, et j'ai joué contre son frère. Après qu'il ait battu mon équipe, je l'ai vu faire un saut chez elle. Pour le movment j'ai vu qu'elle j'était dans l'amour, et l'avait suivie depuis. J'ai observé différents hommes aller dans et hors de sa vie pendant les dernières années, mais les sais on l'a regardée comme vous , et je ne veux pas que n'importe qui aime elle mais moi. Ainsi vous resterez dans elle jusqu'à ce que vous mouriez."

"He says when he was younger, he was in a hockey tournament in Ohio, and he played against her brother. After he had beaten his team, he saw him go over to her. From the movment he saw her he was in love, and has been following her ever since. He has watched different men go in and out of her life for the past few years, but know one has looked at her like you do, and he doesn't want anyone to love her but him. So you will stay in her until you die."

Tiffany couldn't stand this anymore, "Vous aimez cette Sue mais vous aimez également ma mère. Qu'allez-vous faire quand elles toutes les deux viennent ici pour nous trouver?"

"Quand cela se produit je mariera les deux et ils veulent m'aiment et me donnent un bon nombre d'enfants, et je tuerai chacun des trois de vous et de votre père." Tiffany went up and slapped him across the face, but she couldn't get out of the way fast enough and was knocked out, and fell to the floor.

Once the man left, Jack went over to Tiffany to see if she was ok. "Tiffany are you ok? What did he say?"

"I'm fine, but he said that when both my mother and your Sue come here to find us, that he will marry them and they will love him and gve him lost of children then he will kill us and my father." Then she passed out in his arms.

"I wont let that happen" he told himself. He made a sinlent vow that he would protect these girl and their mother and Sue, if it was the last thing he did.

(Back in DC)

Sue walked into the office the next morning. She was very plae and it looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep at all. She had been up all night haveing night mares of what could be happening to Jack. She just didn't know what he would do if she lost Jack, she knew deep down that he was the one, and wanted to get him back her so that she could tell him that and maybe they would get married.

"Sue, the canadian police want you to go to canada, and help them with their search for the two girls and Jack. You are also alowed to bring some members of swat along with you." She knew that she would bring bobby and she would let him chosse the others that would be going along with them.

"Bobby, will you come with me."

"Sure Sue." Then they made there plans and got the members of swat ready to go to Canada.


	11. Chapter 11

Sue went back to her appartment and got her things ready, while Lucy and Tara helped her. "Sue, your going to find him. I know you will."

"Thanks Lucy. But before I go, Tara,I want details on what has been going on between you and Bobby." Tara just stared at Lucy and Sue notsure what to say. "Come on, don't hold out on me. I've given you plenty of details about my relationship with Jack over the years, even if we hadn't been going out then."

"Sue's right Tara. You owe her."

Tara stood there for a few minutes before she told them. "Ok. Well last week Bobby asked me out right. Well we went to this nice restaurant, and just talked. It was so nice there. They had cndles on every table and light music in the background. Well we got to talking about different things, like all the jokes we pull on Myles, and how we were happy to see Jack and Sue together finally. Then we got onto the subject of a relationship between the two of us. Well, we both admitted that we cared for each other more then just friends, and that there might be the possibility of love. So we desided to start dating."

Sue and Lucy went over to Tara and just started to hug her and tell her how happy they were for her. They knew that there had been something forming between them, but they were lucky that they didn't waite until almost 3 years of finding those feelings to start dating like Jack and Sue. And deep down Lucy knew that it would work between them like it would Jack and Sue. Then it was time for Sue to go to the airport.

When they got there Tara went over to Bobby and they said goodbye to each other, and Tara told him to bring both Jack and Sue back alive, and to make sure that he didn't get shot.

Then Bobby Sue and the Swat members got on the plane and headed for Canada. Bobby touched Sue hand and told her "Sue, we will find him. I promise you we'll find him.

"Thanks Bobby" Then she went back to looking out the window as they took off.

(Canada, a 2 hours later)

"Welcome To Canada, Bienvenue Vers Le Canada" said the attendant at the gate. They went and got there bags then made there way through Ottawa, with the help of a map, to The Hilton Lac Liamey. They got settled in and were breifed on what the police there had found out so far.

They thought that it might help if the could try the GPS signal on Jack's phone, so sue gave them his number and they tracked it down to the Bronson Avenue area, near Carelton University. They would go down down there and have a look around for any possibly buildings that they could be in.

Jack looked up when Tiffany started talking to her sister. He loved just sitting there listening to them talking away in french. "Je vous ai dit que je suis très bien. Il est juste une bosse de la tête."

"Je suis désolé que je continue à vous demander cela. Il est juste, je ne veulent rien arriver à vous. Vous êtes ma soeur, et je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si vous n'étiez autour plus."

"Je sais. Je sens la même chose. J'espère juste que quelqu'un vient et nous trouve bientôt, je ne sais pas combien de temps nous pouvons durer dedans ici sans plus d'eau puis ce qu'il nous donne."

"Je sais. Mais I,m heureux qui Jack est ici avec nous, et qu'il est disposé à nous protéger quand il ne sait pas pourquoi."

"Il nous protège parce qu'est il ce qu'il . Il protège des personnes chaque jour pour une vie. Il est juste faisant son travail."

"Oh bien, il fait encore beau de lui." Tiffany looked over at Jack, and knew her sister was right. It was nice of him to protect them from some guy that was holding them hostage because he was in love with their mom and his girlfriend. but all that she wanted right now was to she her mom and dad, and to get out of that room.

It had been so long since they had seen sun light, and they were losing starngth because of dehydration and lack of food, and if they didn't get any food or water soon then they probably wouldn't be around anymore.


	12. Chapter 12

Sue, Bobby and the police went down to Bronson avenue near Carelton University, and looked at the different buildings that were there. they looked around but couldn't find any bulding that would look like anyone would hide people in their. they dicided to search the campous buildings.

They drove on campous, and looked at the different buildings. They found one that was very mysterious, and looked like it was diserted. "Well, this is the only building that we have found that looks like they could be here. Why don't we set up servallince on the building and see if anyone goes in and out."

They servallince team got down to buisness setting up carmers around the entrances of the building. they also tried to get some inside the building but the doors were locked.

Sue and Bobby walked around the building seeing if there was any other way to get in the building. "Well Idon't see any other way. But we could probably get someone to climb a ladder and try to see into the windows up there."

"Ya." then Sue went to the police and made the agangments for a ladder. Then a few minutes later,bobby was up the ladder and looking in the windows as he went. Then he suddenly stopped and, then started to come back down.

"We've got two girls up there and Agent Hudson. I'd say about the 5th floor." Then Bobby took Sue to the side. "Well he's up there but he doesn't look to good. I'd say that they are probably dehydrated and haven't had much food."

"Well if we know their there up there, then why don't they break down the door and get them."

"If they do that then the guy that has taken them might do it again.We need to get the guy before we can get them out, so that it never happens again." Sue understood but she just wanted Jak back in her arms and to go back to DC.

Once all the carmeras were set up they went back to the hotel, and Bobby and Sue went and got something to eat. "So I heard about you and Tara." Bobby was very taken a back. He never thought that anyone wuld find out about them until they had gone out on another date. "Lucy and I got it out of her. Lets just say she owed me alot."

"And why is that?"

"Because she would always want details about what happened when Jack and I would go to supper or do something at night. And well with 3 years of that she still owes me. But I am happy for you to. Just don't hurt her in anyway, or else you'll have to answer to Lucy, and well you know how she can be."

"You don't have to worry about that Sue. I love Tara, I wont hurt her."

"Là où est votre téléphone de cellules?" The man asked Jack.

"He wants to know where your cell phone is." Tiffany told him.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir où son téléphone de cellules est?"

"Puisque la police est juste venue autour d'ici cet après-midi, et Sue étaient avec elles. Ainsi ils doivent avoir employé un signal de GPS à son téléphone."

"He says that the police came around here this afternoon and that Sue was with them, and that they must have used a GPS signal on it."

"It's in my pocket but it isn't on. It would have to be on for them to use a GPS signal."

"Il système qu'il est dans sa poche, mais il n'est pas allumé, et lui devrait être pour qu'ils emploient un signal de GPS."

"Dites-lui de me le donner."

"He wants you to give him your cell phone."

Jack got up and took out his phone and handed it to him. "If they were around here this afternoon, then they already know that we are here and they are going to come and get us." The man punched Jack in the face and he went down to the ground then the man pulled out a gun and pointd it at Jack and pulled the triger.


	13. Chapter 13

Just seconds before the man pulled the trigger Melissa, jumped to Jack's side and tried to cover him with her small body. Then Tiffany jumped on top of her sister and was shot in the back. She stayed there for a few minutes then feel to the side. "Non, Tiffany. Réveillez-vous, veuillez se réveillent." Melisaa cried to her sister.

A few minutes later, before the man could get another shot at Jack, Swat and the RCMP come into the room and take him into custidy. Bobby rushed over to Jack and the girls and before Jack blacked out he heard Bobby said into his mic "We need medics up her state."

(At the Queen Carelton Hospital)

Sue sat beside Jack, holding his hand and parying with all her might that Jack would wake up and would be well enough to come home. Bobby was beside her, but he was a sleep. She took a quick look at him and thought to her self 'I couldn't be able to sleep right now if I even tried'.

They sat like that for many hours, then just before Sue was almost asleep, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up into Bobby's eyes and he pointed to the door, where Lucy, Tara D, and myles were all standing. Both Lucy and Tara came up to her and hugged her, then moved on to bobby. Myles and D just looked at Jack. He was looked so pale and life less.

The team sat down and were filled into what had taken place. They told them all about going to the campus and Bobby climbing the ladder and looking into the window to find Jack. Then when he went in and found one of the girls lying on the floor with a gun shot wound to the back, and the other leaning over her, and Jack off to the side unconcious.

Bobby, Tara Lucy, D and Myles went back to the hotel that bobby and Sue had stayed at while Sue stayed by Jack's side.

(5 and and a half hours later)

A women taped Sue on the shoulder. "Excusez-moi Mlle, mais êtes la pièce de ce Jack d'agent?"

Sue hadn't understood what the women had sayed. "I'm sorry, I don't speak French."

"Oh Sorry, I didn't know. I said is this Agent Jack's room?"

"Yes. Do you know him?"

"No. He was with my daughters, Melissa and Tiffany. I was just wondering if he was up, I wanted to thank him for trying to protect my daughters from that man."

"Well he isn't up yet, but he should be in a few hours." Just then she felt Jack grab her hand. Sue turned and found herslef looking into those amazing brown eyes that she loved so much. "Hi."

"Hi." Then he turned her attention to the lady. "Hi, I'm Agent Hudson."

"Yes, you were with my girls."

"Ya Melissa and Tiffany. How are they?" He didn't know yet that Tiffany had been shot.

"Well Melissa is very dehydrated just like Tiffany, but Tiffany is recovering from surgery, and still hasn't come through yet."

"What happened to her that she needed surgery?"

The Mother hesatated for a few minutes then told him "She was shot in the back when she was trying to protect Melissa, who was trying to protect you."

"I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault. Melissa would like to see you though, if that is alright with you." Jack nodded his head. Then the mother went out in the hall and brought Melissa back with her.

When Melissa saw Jack, she ran over and jumped up onto the bed. "Je suis si heureux que vous soyez Jack bien."

"She says that she is glad that you are ok." Her mother told Jack.

"How do you say thankyou in french?" Jack asked.

"Merci."

"Merci, Melissa." Then she reached over and gave him a hug. Then she went over to her mother and they left.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been 3 days since Melissa had come to vistie Jack, and he finally had all his strength back, and was able to go home. But before he left he went and visited Tiffany.

Jack and Sue walked into the room, and they saw Tiffany sitting in the hospital bed with her family around her, but when they noticed them they left the room, followed by Sue.

"Hey, how are you gdoing?" Jack asked.

"Ok, i guess."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well... I was almost hopeing that the bullet would have killed me."

"Why would you say something like that?"

"Well... I have cancer. I've had it for almost a year, and I've been going in and out of kimotheraphy since. I just wanted the pain to stop."

Jack understood. He had seen people on tv going through having cancer, but seeing someone with it in front of him was very different. Jack and Tiffany finished up there converstation before he left to go to his hotel for the night.

(The Next Day, around 6 am)

Jack was woken by the hotel phone ringing. He knew that it was to early for there wake up call. "Hello." he answered, then sat straight up in bed. Then he hung up the phone and woke Sue up, but before she could say anything "Just get dressed quick." Then he rushed to get dressed him self and drove them to the hospital.

When they got there, Jack and Sue walked to the room that they had been in the other day, and when he walked in Melissa came up to him and hugged him. He comforted her, not sure what else he should do.

He looked over at the bed and saw Tiffany lieing there looking so peaceful and painless. He just couldn't believe that something like this could happen to someone so young. He made the desicion right then and there that he would stay for the funeral, and he was sure that Sue would stay with him.

The funeral had been short, but it would be a memorie that would stay with him for as long as he knew, especially the song that they had played.

There's a woman crying out tonight  
Her world has changed  
She asked God why  
Her oldest daughter has died (Changed the line for the son, before it was her only son...)  
And now her daughter cries  
She can't sleep at night  
Downtown another day for all the suits and ties  
Another war to fight  
There's no regard for life  
How do they sleep at night  
How can we make things right  
Just wanna make this right  
We believe(x5)  
We believe in this love  
We are all the same  
Human in all our ways and all our pain  
So let it be  
There's a love that could fall down like rain  
Let us see  
Let forgiveness wash away the pain  
What we need  
And no one really knows what they are searching for  
We believe  
This world is crying for so much more  
We believe(x5)  
We believe in this love  
We believe(x5)  
We believe in this love  
So this world is too much for you to take  
Just lay it down and follow me  
I'll be everything you need  
In every way  
We believe(x5)  
We believe in this love  
In this love  
We believe  
In this love  
We believe  
In this love  
We believe  
In this love

He said goodbye to the family, and him and Sue made there way to the airport, and flew home.


	15. Chapter 15

It had been 5 years to the day that Tiffany had died, and Jack and Sue were back at the graveyard. Jack bent down by the tomb stone and read:

**_Tiffany Lorraine Mullins, Beloved friend, sister and daughter. Sept.21 1989-Sept.21 2005_**

"Jack!" Jack turned around and saw a younge girl running towards him. 

"Melissa?" Jack asked. The younge girl nodded and hugged him.

"It's so good to see you again."

"You learned english?"

"Ya, after Tiffany died. I've also been rasing money every year for cancer research in Canada."

Jack couldn't believe it. It had been many years since he had last seen her, and he did't seem to really know her. Just then Sue put a hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at her. Even though she was 9 months pregnet with there second child she still looked beautiful. "What is it Sue?" He said looking very conserned.

"It's time Jack." She told him. He got up and hurried her towards the car. He put her in the front seat then put little Jack into the back, and told the Mullins' that it was nice to see them again, then rushed to the hospital.

12 hours later at 10:17pm, a new little Hudson was brought into the world. It was abeautiful little girl with big blue eyes and brown hair. "What should we name her?" Sue asked.

Jack thought for a minute then said "What about Tiffany Lorraine Hudson?"

Sue looked at her daughter then said "It's prefect." Then she drifted off to sleep with her husband by her side, her son in his fathers arms and her new daughter in hers.


	16. Chapter 16

Jack sat there with his eyes closed thinking of all the family trips that he would make with Sue and the kids. He knew that he would like to come to Canad again sometime. He had heard of a theme park in Montreal called La Ronde, and one in Toronto called Wonderland. Then there was also the fireworks that they had every Wensday and Saturday at Le Casino de Lac Leamey. He would knew that the others would like to come, but he would have to keeo Bobby away from the casino, but he would let Tara do that.

Just then Nurse came and told him that he had isitors. He looked up and saw Bobby, Tara, Lucy and her husband, Myles, D. and Donna, Mr. Mrs. Thomas and his parents. "Hey guys." He said getting up. He took little Tiffany from her mothers arms, and brought her out to meet her other family.

Jack's mother took her from him and cuddled with her. "What's her name Jack?"

"We named her Tiffany Lorraine Hudson. We got Tiffany Lorraine from a young girl that I had known 5 years ago who died from Cancer. She was born and died the same day as this little one was born" he told them looking at Tiffany "It seemed right to name her after Tiffany."

"It's a beautiful name." Lucy said takeing Tiffany from Mrs Hudson. "How is Sue?"

"She's sleeping right now, but she's doing just fine."

Jack lead them into the room once he noticed that Sue was awake. They were all talking, but Jack wasn't following it. Instead he was thinking of how lucky he was to have their large family their with them. It had been amazing how they had all stayed friends even if they didn't work together anymore.

Myles still hadn't found anyone, but he didn't mind. He did have alot on his hands right now, with training new agaents and rotors who would be replacing everyone.

Lucy dumped the laywer she had been dating, and met a senator. They are happily married and have 3 wonderful children named Paul, Krista and Stephaine. She travelled alot, but always found time to spend with her friends.

Bobby was now supervisor of their unit and was taking less dangerous cases, so he would always get home to his wife and 4 kids: Tara, Scott, Lindsey, Kim and Ryan.

Tara still had her old job, but only worked half time, so she could watch the kids and be there when Bobby got home.

Jack was leaving the beaureau and becoming a laywer, so as not to be killed and leave Sue alone with Jack and little Tiffany. And Sue would become his assistant, once Tiffany was in Preschool.

And D. was retiering from the bureau for anice long peaceful vaction with his family.

They were all where they wanted to be, and nothing would take that away from them. A few days later sue was able to go back To DC.


	17. Chapter 17

Two years after Tiffany was born The Hudson, Manning and Monaghan family's (along with Myles) made there way up to Canada again, and towards Le Belle Province. The first went and toured old Quebec City, taking in the sites of the St. Lawrence Sea Way and all the boats that came down every year. Then they went to Montreal and to La Ronde. While they were there they didn't take the children on any of the rollercosters, but Jack and Bobby couldn't resist dragging Myles on one, while Tara, Lucy, Stan and Sue watched the kids.

After that, they travelled to Hull, and watched the fireworks that were there every Wensday and Staurday. They were able to see the Germany and India firwork shows, before they went to there last stop. Going to Toronto from Hull was a very long trip, about 5-6 hours drving, not including the rest stops they would have to make. But they finally got there and went to Wonderland. Jack, Bobby, Tara and Stan went on Top Gun and met up with the others at the water park. Over all it had been a very enjoyable vacation for all 3 family's and Myles. But they soon had to get back home and to work.

Two long years after that very memorable trip to the great white north, sue gave birth to twins named Emily Rèel and Matthew Brian. But the greatest surprise was that Myles finally got married and he kniw had a son: Myles Leland... _the fourth_. All were happy and planning another big family vacation, but this time the kids wanted to go to Disney Land.

The kids had so much funny and the parents... well they got alot of exercise those two weeks. But sadly that was the very last one they took together. Lucy and Stan moved to Calafornia, Bobby and Tara to Florida, Myles and Lisa to Washington (the state), and Jack and Sue stayed put.

But after all those years apart they were finally getting together. The kids were coming home from college or they had gotten some time off work or bording school. See Jake Hudson (JR) and Linsey Manning are now 21, Emily Hudson, Myles Leland (The fourth) and Stephanie Monaghan are 19, Matthew Hudson is 20, Tiffany Hudson and Ryan Manning are 18, Scott Manning and Krista Monaghan are 22 and Paul Monaghan is 25.

But the one thing that the parents didn't know was that each one of them were bring home a boyfriend or girlfriend or fiancè home with them. What will happen well you'll just have to waite and see.


	18. Chapter 18

Jack and Sue where waiting at the D.C air port for their friends, their friends kids,and their own kids.Once they had gotten there, they had found out that their friends where all coming in at the same time, then the kids half an hour later. Bobby, Tara, Lucy, Stan, Myles and Lisa walked towards their friends, all happy to be back in D.C where they had met. Tara, Lucy, Sue and Lisa all hugged, while the guys were catching up.

Half an hour later the kids plane came in. Jack Jr, Tiffany, Emily and Matthew went over to Jack and Sue, Scott, Lindsey, Kim and Ryan went to Bobby and Tara, Myles the fourth went to Myles and Lisa, and Paul, Krista and Stephanie went to Lucy and Stan. But in the back stood a younge girl looking at them all.

Sue saw her standing there and went to talk to her. "Hi, i'm Sue."

"I,m Melissa. So are you all related?"

"No were all friends. So are you here with one of the kids?"

"Ya i'm here with Paul. We met when he came to Canada a few years ago."

"You're from Canada? It's very beautiful up there. Me and my husband have been there a few times, one not at happy times though." Melissa just looked at her. "About 23 years ago, my husband was taken by this man that we didn't know, but he was in love with me. My husband was trapped there with two younge girls, byt me and my friend Bobby saved them. After 5 years we went back, because one of the girls had died before we left the first time, so we went to her grave site."

"You're married to Jack Hudson aren't you?"

"How did you know that?"

"I was one of the girls there. Tiffany was my sister." Sue couldn't believe it after all these years they met up again, but this time she was happy and her english was much better. sue broguth her over to Jack and told him.

"Jack this is Melissa." Jack shock her hand but still couldn't place the name withthe face. "She is Tiffany's sister." Then Jack finally realized where he had seen her before.

"It's good to see you again Melissa."

"You to Jack."

"Ok, now who is this little sheila there Sparky?" Bobby asked.

"This is Melissa, she is Tiffany's sister. Then one that died." they all remebered. Then Paul walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulder. They were all surprised.

"So this is your girlfriend son."

"Ya she is."

They all walked out to the parking lot and got there rental cars, and drove to Jack and Sue's house. Once they got there they all went inside and ordered pizza while the parents talked to there children.

"So Scott, Bobby here tells me that you have a special someone in your life." Jack questioned him.

"Ya acutally I do." Scott told Jack.

"Ya he is very stubborn and wont tells us who she is. We were hoping that he would bring her along with him to visite." said Bobby.

"But I did bring her with me Dad."

Bobby was very confused at this point. "Really? But the only girls that came off the plane with you guys were the ones that I already know."

"Ya... Me and Krista are dating."

"So all of you have a boyfriend or girlfriend in this room right now?" Jack asked. The kids all nodded there heads. This was something that none of the adutls had thought would happen, they all asked there kids who it was.

It turned out that the couples were:

**_Emily Hudson and Myles Leland the furth,  
Jack Hudson Jr. and Lindsey Manning,  
Tiffany Hudson and Ryan Manning,  
Scott Manning and Krista Monaghan,  
Matthew Hudson and Stephanie Monaghan, _**  
and of course **_Paul Monaghan and Melissa Mullins._**

They parents were happy, and they all settled into have there pizza.


	19. Chapter 19

"Hey mom could i talk to you?" Tiffany asked sue.

"Sure." They went into her bed room. "What is it sweetheart?"

"Well you know how me and Ryan have been going out." Sue nodded. "Well, we have become... serious, and well... I'm pregnet."

Sue was shocked, she would have thought that her own daugther would have waited until she was married to have children. "Wow."

"Ya... um, I was wondering if you would tell dad for me?"

"Tiffany I think that you should tell him. But i will be by your side." Then Sue went out and brought Jack back with her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Dad, sit down please." he sat down then continued to stare at her. "Um... well, I'm..."

"You're what, Tiffany?"

"Jack please."

"I'm... pregnet." She finally said then looked at her hands in her lap. then jack got up and went out of the room into the livving room, followed by Sue and Tiffany. He walked over to Ryan and pushed him up against the wall holding him here.

"You got my daughter pregnet." Everyone just looked from Ryan and Jack to Tiffany and Sue.

"He what?" Bobby asked.

"He got Tiffany pregnet." Jack told him then he pulled out his gun took the safty off and pionted it at Ryan. But Tiffany jumpe in front of him.

"Dad, don't."

"Why not, he's just going to leave you to look after the baby."

"No he's not dad. After the baby is born we're going to get married." Jack lowered his gun.

"You're what?" Tiffany nodded.

"Well this is a turn of events." bobby said.

"Well she's not the only one that is pregent" Emily said.

"What you to. both of my daughters." Emilly nodded at him.

"So am I." Stephanie, Lindsey and Krista said together.

"Me to." Melissa finally said.

Bobby, Jack and Stan just stood there looking at there daughters, But sue Lucy and Tara went and hugged them. same with Lisa, even though she didn't have a daughter, he son was one of the fathers.

Well they all got married after the baby's were born. There was:

Catherine Lee Manning,  
Jonathan Peirre Leland,  
Jessica Annie Monaghan,  
Amanda Catheline Hudson,  
Olivia Chantel Hudson,  
and Luke adam Manning.

It had been3 years since they were born then they were all pregnet again, bringing Brian John-Luc Monaghan, Edward Matthew Hudson, Kelsey Tara Manning, Daniel Ryan Manning, Tanner Jesse Hudson and Brianne Stacy Leland to the world. Everyone are happy and are all living in Washington.

The End.


End file.
